Liquid Dreams
by Azrael1
Summary: mwehehehe..yaoi fic!! Kurapika X Killua as usual...got nothing else to say...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kurapika nor Killua...They belong to Togashi-sensei and Shueisha... A/N: Mwahahaha....Yaoi fic!!! And again, it is a Killua X Kurapika pairing!! At last!!! I'm free from the evil clutches of the dreaded Writer's Block thingy!!!! Mwehehehehe.... *eh-ehem* Now, let me present you to :  
  
Liquid Dreams by Azrael  
  
Killua stood before the door, hardly breathing. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead, sweating heavily. He felt his heart jump, thud rapidly inside his chest. His knees were shaking, his body half numb.  
  
He knew HE was there. Inside THERE. His body completely unclothed, exposing his smooth, ivory skin - wet and sparkling with water. He stood erect, his spine sexy and slender, his blonde hair flowing down against his nape.  
  
"God, he's hot."  
  
He couldn't resist it anymore. It was the sixth time he caught him bathing, bare naked. And now, the temptation was even stronger. The thought was driving him crazy, cracking him up. He had long waited for this, to have him all alone, to touch him in his finest.  
  
Get in...  
  
He summoned all his courage and walked closer. He raised his right arm, slowly reaching for the door knob. It was cold. He felt a jolt of electricity flow right through his hand. He tried to move away, to stop himself from turning it. But it was too late.  
  
Killua froze. His eyes were wide open, incapable of blinking. He was dumbfounded, his jaws dropped, barely breathing. He was paralyzed, beholding the stunning beauty that stood before him.  
  
"Ki-Killua?" he spoke with surprise.  
  
It was breathtaking. They were both silent, staring blankly at each other. It seemed as if they could melt each other with their intense glaze.  
  
"You're here." Kurapika whispered, smiling. He moved towards him, swaying his hips seductively.  
  
Killua couldn't move. He was still shocked, his attention focused entirely on him. He looked better than what he had imagined. He was a doll, a perfect yet fragile doll.  
  
"At last you've come."  
  
Kurapika leaned towards him, his flawless body resting on his. He looked at him straight at the eyes, his blue ones shining with mirth. He moved closer, positioning his head upon his neck, inhaling his scent.  
  
"I'm yours." he spoke and pressed his lips against his skin.  
  
Killua sighed with relief, beaming. It seemed like a dream come true, a wish granted. He snuggled and enveloped his bare waist, caressing his porcelain skin. He held him tight, so tight that he could feel his heart beat, beat in a steady rhythm. He was calm, assured in his arms.  
  
"I love you." he uttered the sweetest words he longed to hear... "I love you too."  
  
Kurapika kept on kissing him, savoring his manly fragrance. This is what he yearned for. To be in his arms, trapped in his lover's arms. It may not last forever, but at least this moment shall be in his heart, treasured for all eternity.  
  
Killua gently pushed him, looked at him face to face. He softly cupped his chin with his hand, slightly biting his lips. Kurapika cried in pleasure, his feelings aroused. He kept on nibbling, then finally caressed them with burning passion. His tongue glided, tasting his sweetness. Kurapika shuddered. His right arm clinged to him, while the other one explored his well-built torso, his dainty fingers spread, fondling his tensed muscles.  
  
Killua moved his lips to his neck, enjoying the feverish sensation. He slowly laid him down again, reclining on top of him. He descended, his tongue swirling, licking him. He playfully reached for his nipple, pinched them with his nails.  
  
Kurapika moaned. It felt painful. But slowly, the pain subsided, leaving an indescribable feeling of rapture.  
  
"Killua..." he panted.  
  
Blood streamed out of his wounded nipple. Killua sat up and glanced at him. Kurapika was catching his breathe. His eyes were shut, his mouth sucking air. His body laid helpless, helpless and vulnerable. He pulled him up, drawing him closer with his hand supporting his back. He bent over, positioning his head on his chest. He stuck his tongue out, lapping up the blood, tasting it. He went on, drinking his very essence, his life.  
  
"Killua..."  
  
Kurapika arched beneath him, gasping as he felt the maddening friction their bodies made, surrendering himself completely to his desires as he sank down through the billowing clouds of peace. 


End file.
